Retirement Of A Legend
by LycoX
Summary: Now that the invaders from Earth-X have been defeated and Martin Stein's survived his near experience with death, a life a bit more quieter is just what the doctor ordered in his mind.


**Retirement Of**

 **A Legend**

 **Disclaimer: Because I needed to do this after watching the second half of the crossover and Stein deserved far better then that shit that happened to him. So warning for spoilers and a change up or two that might piss off certain people. But that's okay, cause I don't care if it does. And let's be real now, considering the Nazis had taken over completely by 2017 on their Earth, there realistically wouldn't be any Jews left. So having Earth-X FeFe show up was complete and unrealistic bullshit.**

* * *

"Well my friends, though we did not anticipate invaders from another Earth on a day meant for a celebration of unity and love, we have still managed to overcome such adversity to ensure that Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen are now wedded." Declared one Professor Martin Stein in front of a large crowd in his home with a big smile on his face.

The large crowd gave murmurs of agreement and cheers as Barry hugged Iris closed to him and kissed the top of her head. Ray had been kind enough to officiate their wedding in the back yard of the Stein household minutes ago after it was brought up that he's ordained. And the man had been all too happy to do the honor for his two friends who'd deserved their moment more then anything. For Martin Stein however, he'd been extremely lucky to pull through his near death experience after being shot on Earth-X. Even Gideon had been certain he would not make it, even with Jax providing his own sort of help through their connection. But through some sort of amazing miracle, Martin had survived. And so did Jax thankfully. Neither of them or the others was willing to question the gift they'd been given as well as they had been damned fortunate to not have lost either of the two.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for Felicity. Whose life had been cruelly taken by Eobard Thawne for his own sick twisted pleasure after she had given him the necessary information to get the power back on at STAR Labs. His killing of her was also an indirect reason for why no history book had any mentions of her as well. Forcing the heroes to quickly recruit Lily to their cause when the final battle arrived and she had thankfully done wonders in their corner. Making Martin one Hell of a proud father and giving Jax the same feeling in the brotherly sense. And rather then feel guilty about Felicity's death, Oliver had been more pissed off then anything else. Sure, their last conversation hadn't been that great after the Rehearsal Dinner that essentially saw him grow some balls and break things off for good with her since some girl that seemed oddly familiar with him helped point out he was only settling and he and Felicity deserved better then that.

But he hadn't wanted Felicity to die as she deserved a life of happiness. Especially with a man who wasn't still so in love with one Dinah Laurel Lance and still mourning her loss a year and some change later. Oliver was however already thinking of recruiting Alena to the team. If only to ensure a good eye is kept on her to make sure she's not some secret agent still working for Cayden James. But he'd only do this after the team had a mourning period for Felicity's death as it was only the right thing to do. A call to Donna had already been made and needless to say she hadn't taken the news too well. There was also the numerous texts and voice mail messages he had from William as well. Who was none too happy with him for suiting up to deal with the Nazis that had been seen on the news. An issue he would deal with in person once he got home, even his kid gave him the cold shoulder since there had been no choice in the matter for him. Barry and Iris had even been reluctant to have a second wedding but Oliver, with some help from Kara managed to get them to go through with it with the reasoning that Felicity would want them to do it.

As they deserved it more then anything else. And with an unwavering argument like that, the two couldn't say no. "Thank you, Professor Stein, that really means a lot." Iris West-Allen told the older gentleman with a wide happy smile on her face, who quite honestly, felt like a grandfather or uncle to the entire group in her mind despite not being around him that much but it was a thought she just couldn't help but have about him.

"It truly does and it makes me proud to call all of you a friend." Declared Barry happily and gaining smiles from everyone present.

"Aww shucks, I'm feeling the love something fierce." Remarked Leo Snart and earning an eyeroll from Ray thanks to the fact he was long used to his boyfriend's ways.

The fact this version of Leonard is into guys honestly threw Sara and even Mick for a loop considering their version had been very much into girls until his death. "It is my fervent hope that you and Iris will have many, many years of happiness as Clarissa and I have had. Which is why I am announcing here and now that my time as a Legend… Is over." Announced Martin Stein to the surprise of many aside from Sara and Jax.

Thanks to the fact Stein had had a talk with them shortly after the battle was over with. "You, you're leaving?" Ray Palmer asked in stunned disbelief.

"I am, Raymond. I know it is rather disheartening considering my long standing tenure aboard the Waverider, but with my grandson Ronnie now in my family's life and my recent near death experience… I feel that now is the proper time for such an action."

"Especially before something happens that you can't come back from..." Murmured Amaya as Mick put an arm around her.

"Precisely, young lady. But just because I am leaving, doesn't mean you all can't drop by when the chance presents itself."

Mick grunted. "Well, I know I won't miss you and your insults towards me." Insults that while they didn't bother the flame lover, did think were unnecessary due to all the crap they'd been through.

He and Stein looked at one another for a moment as everyone else got a little nervous. "Yes… I suppose that is an earned remark towards me considering my comments towards you." Stein replied with a shake of the head.

Another grunt escaped the lover of flames but he didn't say anything in response. _Guess there's no apology coming…_ Thought Amaya to herself sadly.

Since she did feel that Mick deserved it but Martin could be rather stubborn at times. Her gruff boyfriend then walked off for the inside of the house, leaving her behind with a saddened look on her face. Sara just sighed as she shook her head while some like Alex wondered what exactly was going on. Turning to Stein, Amaya gave him a small smile and then came up and hugged him. "We'll miss you, Martin."

"As I will miss all of you for certain." Which included Mr. Rory despite his reluctance to admit as such to his friends and fellow Legends.

Her smile turning a bit sad, she walked off to go find her boyfriend in the Stein household. The rest of the Legends soon gave him hugs, even Zari and they all were sad but happy for him as he deserved this retirement of his. "Well, I guess I'll be stickin' around as the ship's engineer if you guys still want me." Remarked Jax with a worried look on his face.

"Of course, Jax, powers or not you're one of us and I can always train you how to be a better fighter if you want." Sara told him seriously and he nodded gratefully.

"Actually, I have a solution to that." Declared Stein as he brought out a small vile containing a bluish-green fluid in it.

Causing those present to be rather curious, Jax himself especially. "You make another thing there, Grey?"

"Precisely, Jefferson. Only this one will separate me entirely from the FIRESTORM Matrix while essentially giving you primary control so you won't have to merge with anyone else."

Jax's eyes widened considerably as Stein quickly downed the serum in his hand and soon afterwards, a fiery aura flared around the older man before disappearing. Jax then lit up and found himself in the Firestorm outfit. "WHOA!"

"I'm still gonna teach you how to fight." Remarked Sara while feeling happy for her friend.

He chuckled while going back to normal. "I can live with that." He told her before quickly hugging Stein.

"Thanks man, thanks a lot. Especially since this was your creation to begin with. I'll do my best to ensure your trust in me is well placed."

Stein smiled at him as they parted. "While I wasn't worried, I do feel happy to none the less have your word, Jefferson." Replied the man and earning chuckles from Jax before the two hugged again while Clarissa and Lily felt very happy about Martin's decision to retire from the Legends.

 **Sometime Later**

As the Legends along with the newest member in the form of Leo Snart, Martin, Oliver, Digg, Barry, Iris, Kara, and Alex made their way to the Waverider to see the Legends off, Sara stopped in her tracks and looked at Alex. "You know, you could come with us if you wanted, Alex." Offered the Blonde Assassin with a smile.

"Umm… I…" Stuttered out Alex uncharacteristically.

"Relax, this isn't some weird thing to get you back in bed again. More like a thing to give you more of a break from your Earth for a bit longer." Though it was pretty much loud and clear she wouldn't be opposed to having Alex in bed with her again.

And judging by the light blush on the Alien fighter's face, she knew it too! "I… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure it is, Alex! I know you've got a lot of vacation time saved up and you could use a nice long break! Like 2 or 3 months of time travel while just a week passes for me back on our Earth." Kara suggested brightly to her somewhat uncertain sister.

"Cisco could probably set up something to let you know when a week's passed for Kara." Added in Barry as he and Iris held hands.

Eager to get a move on with their honeymoon plans. Something he knew Iris was just as eager about as well if the looks his way and the whispers to his ear was any indication! "Come on, Alex, I know of some Amazons who you'd probably love to learn a few fighting moves from." Zari told her with a grin since it had been quickly learned that the DEO Agent was someone who loved a good fight from time to time and was considered a certified badass by her fellow Agents back home.

Alex let out a groan at that while Oliver softly snickered. "If that's not enough, you'll get to see all kinds of guns in different time periods. Especially the ones we still have in the Armory we never use." Ray told her with a smile.

"Well, if I wasn't sold before on joining you guys, I am now." Remarked Leo Snart while Mick shook his head at his friend's counterpart but said nothing.

Another groan escaped Alex as she looked at Kara. "J'onn's not gonna be happy!"

"You just let me worry about him, okay? Besides, I'm pretty sure he'll agree with me that you need this. Especially since I'm pretty sure I over heard him telling Winn he was considering putting you on leave until you dealt with the break up fully."

Alex just gaped at her while her sister gave her an apologetic smile. "He and I are gonna have a long talk."

"But… Fine, I'm all aboard."

Cheers went up and Alex found herself being hugged by her sister. "You won't regret it." Sara told her while feeling glad her fellow badass had agreed.

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I can work with that."

True to Sara's word, Alex wouldn't regret it during her time with the Legends while J'onn would be somewhat disgruntled about what happened at first but getting past it and being rather happy for her since she deserved a break. Even though for her, she'd end up at one point spending 3 years in the far distant future of Earth-1 due to a tech mishap the Waverider had. But considering she ended up adopting an orphaned little girl from Graxos IV named Arisia, Alex really hadn't cared. Something that would honestly throw everyone back on her Earth once she returned a week after she and Kara had left for Earth-1. And while she had become a bit more relaxed and a very loving mother in her time away, Alex Danvers was still a certified badass!

Arisia was also certainly someone everybody in the DEO and outside of it loved a great deal as well. Grandma Danvers certainly loved spoiling her as much as possible! And as for Maggie finding out and her reaction? Well… That's a story for another time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! As seriously, Gideon and the Waverider can pretty much fix anything but can't do anything about Martin's dying? That's some shit writing right there. Yeah, I get that Garber wanted to leave, but they didn't have to kill him off. They coulda let the man retire to a happy and quiet life with his family. Even let him come back for a guest appearance if he wanted to do so. Sheesh, its like once you want to leave, you'll be extremely lucky if they don't kill your character off. What the Hell is the deal with that?**

 **And as for Maggie, let's just say I have a rather fun-filled festive holiday idea in mind that involves her finding out about little Arisia. And bonus points to those who recognize Arisia and Graxos. Though considering my Uncle could be passing away at any time now… I may not be able to do the idea until later.**


End file.
